disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Temple of Tiger Sharks
Temple of Tiger Sharks is the 51st episode of Season 21. Summary After Sofia successfully sneaks up on and surprises the magical creature adventuring pirate pals, they worry that they've somehow lost their signature 'magical creature sense'. Kwazii and Captain Jake go off in search of the stealthiest, most powerful magic aquatic wildcat in the world - the Tiger Shark - on a quest to prove to themselves that they're still in tune with the magical creature world. Plot The episode begins at the Fantasy Forest where Captain Jake and Kwazii are exploring while passing by a dusk bunny, who was just sitting at it's spot and watching them. Captain Jake explains that when you are creature adventuring, you need to be totally tuned in into nature, as he tiptoed, and Kwazii adds that you need to notice things that others miss. Behind Captain Jake and Kwazii, Sheriff Callie was following them and tells them that they are the best there is and tells them to tell her more. When they stopped on their tracks, Captain Jake tells Callie that it's a special awareness that you need to have as Kwazii tells Sheriff Callie that they call it their "magical creature sense." Nothing gets past them! Nothing! Just then, Sofia pops out from the bushes, surprising Captain Jake and Kwazii! While Sheriff Callie was laughing, Sofia asks her friends what was the matter as Sheriff Callie says to Captain Jake and Kwazii that it seems that their magical creature sense needs a little tune up there. Captain Jake and Kwazii both moaned in depression. While they were lying on the ground, Sofia tells them that she wanted to show them a racmoon as she shows them one lying on a tree branch. Captain Jake and Kwazii both said in unison "Oh great." Sheriff Callie then compliments Sofia's spotting and Sofia thanks her as they were walking away from the pirates who were still on the ground. As they were getting up, Captain Jake asks Kwazii if they've lost their magical creature sense. Kwazii scratched the back of his head and guessed that they've maybe lost it. It's not like them to just miss so much. Just then, Cruella De Vil and her henchmen, Jasper and Horace, appeared and they surprised Captain Jake and Kwazii as they jumped up again and got caught in a tree branch. The pirates were surprised again as Cruella said hello and tells them what a lovely day it is. Captain Jake told them that they had better. While Horace and Jasper snickered, Cruella tells Captain Jake and Kwazii to cheer up, because a bad day can’t keep a couple of tigers, or tiger sharks, like them down as she elbows both her henchmen and they said to the pirates that they are tiger sharks, alright. Kwazii thanks them for the compliment, he guessed. With a nod, Cruella says okay and that she and her henchmen, Horace and Jasper, are heading back to their mansion to just relax, because top fashion designers, like Cruella De Vil, need to spend plenty of time in luxury. After saying that, she and her henchmen walked away as Kwazii and Captain Jake got down from the tree. Shaking his head, Captain Jake wouldn't call Cruella De Vil a top fashion designer. After all, she does like to use innocent magical animals for her fashion lines. Then Kwazii gets an idea when Cruella mentioned tiger sharks as Captain Jake asks what and his friend explains that they can go find tiger sharks, because hopefully, they might help them get their magical creature sense back. Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Senses Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Tiger Shark * Dusk Bunny * Racmoon * Plantlers Trivia * This episode is based on Temple of Tigers from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 21 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Cruella De Vil Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 21 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Season 21 episodes based on cartoons